The present invention relates to a centrifugal separator for separating particles from a fluid stream, for example, for separating oil, water, or solid particles from a gas stream.
A centrifugal oil separator, which acts as a cyclone for a venting device for a crankshaft housing, in which an oil-air mixture is introduced at the intake side and an outlet for the purified air and an outlet for the oil are present on the discharge side, is known from German Patent Application No. DE 198 03 872.
Centrifugal separators in which individual cyclones are assembled as a multicyclone, in order to exploit the improved effect with a lower cyclone diameter and nonetheless have a large gas throughput, are also known. It is problematic in this case that the previously described cyclone separator arrangements are typically designed for a specific throughput range, so that both the degree of separation and the pressure loss may change disadvantageously if the throughput deviates from the rated throughput.